convoytruckingfandomcom-20200215-history
List Of Achievements and Rewards
Achievements, well, are achievements. There are, in total, 17 achievements. When you complete 500 missions of one type, (Cement, Fuel, Van etc), you will unlock the achievement for the type of mission, $500,000 in cash and a prize, either a vehicle or a new feature. After unlocking an achievement, you need to type /messages, for the prize money to be transferred into your bank account. When you are rewarded a vehicle unlock, you can buy it from the Special Vehicles dealer (/gps > Car Dealers > Special Vehicles).. With any of the achievements, you earn $500,000 with all the achievements, but this and the prize vehicle/feature you can only unlock once. There are various types of achievements, some being completed by a certain class only (Cop, Trucker, Thief, Pilot or Chauffer) Professional Trucker - 500 Artic Trailer missions (This achievement can be completed with the following vehicles: DFT30, Duneride, Flatbed, or an Artic Trailer attached to a truck.) -'' Reward: $500,000 and the ability to purchase the Duneride vehicle from the Special Vehicles dealer. (TRUCKER CLASS REQUIRED)'' Gravel Hauler - 500 Dumper Trailer missions (This achievement can be completed with a Dumper Trailer attached to a truck) - Reward: $500,000 and the ability to purchase the Big Dumper vehicle from the Special Vehicles dealer. (TRUCKER CLASS REQUIRED) Cement Mixer'' - ''500 Cement missions (This achievement can only be completed using a Cement Truck)'' -''' '''Reward: $500,000 and the ability to purchase the Dozer vehicle from the Special Vehicles.'' (TRUCKER CLASS REQUIRED) Fuel Hauler - 500 Fuel missions (This achievement can be completed using a Tanker trailer attached to a truck) -''' Reward: $500,000 and Rate 1 on every gas station at any time (including airports). ''(TRUCKER CLASS REQUIRED)' The Cleaner'' - 500 Trash missions (This achievement can only be completed using a Trashmaster) '''- Reward: $500,000 and the ability to purchase the Sweeper vehicle at the Special Vehicles dealer. (TRUCKER ''CLASS REQUIRED)' '''Delivery Boy' '- 500 Van missions (This achievement can be completed by using the following vehicles: Bobcat, Sadler, Burrito, Yosemite, Rumpo, Pony, Top Fun) - Reward: $500,000 and unlocks 80 CB channels.'' ''(TRUCKER CLASS REQUIRED)'' 'Mr. Banker - ''500 Armored Van missions (This achievement can only be completed using a Securicar)'' - Reward: $500,000 and higher percentage of interest in bank (instead of 10%, it is now 12%). ''(TRUCKER ''CLASS REQUIRED)'' Wrecker'' - ''500 Vehicles towed (This achievement can only be completed using a Tow Truck)'' -'' ''Reward: $500,000 and the /fixcar command fixes a vehicle 4x faster. (TRUCKER CLASS REQUIRED)'' Bus Driver ''- ''500 Bus missions (This achievement can be completed by using a Coach or a Bus)'' - Reward: $500,000 and a free coach (YOU DO NOT NEED TO PURCHASE IT)''. ''(CHAUFFER CLASS REQUIRED)'' Frequent Flyer'' - ''500 Airplane missions (This achievement can be completed using all types of planes with the exception of the Stuntplane)'' - Reward: $500,000 and a toy RC Baron (only way to get this vehicle). (PILOT CLASS REQUIRED)'' Professional Aviator'' - ''500 Helicopter missons (This achievement can be completed using the following vehicles: Maverick, Cargobob and Leviathan)'' - Reward: $500,000 and a toy RC Raider (only way to get this vehicle). (PILOT CLASS REQUIRED)'' Driving Miss Daisy - 500 Limousine missions (This achievement can be completed by using the following vehicles: Stretch, Premier, Elegant, Emperor, Merit, Taxi and Cab) - Reward: $500,000 and a free Stretch. ''(CHAUFFER CLASS REQUIRED)'' Supercop - 500 arrests (This achievement can be completed by using any type of vehicle) - Reward: $500,000 and the ability to tune an owned Cop Car. (COP ''CLASS REQUIRED)'' Rude Boy'' -'' '''500 stolen vehicles (This achievement can be completed by successfully stealing cars as a thief) ''- Reward: $500,000 and the ability to use the command /breakout to attempt to break out of jail.'' ''(THIEF CLASS REQUIRED)'' '''Unexpected Guest - '''500 houses robbed (This achievement can be completed by successfully robbing houses as a thief) '- 'Reward: $500,000 and the ability to break-in into any house. (THIEF CLASS REQUIRED)' '''Criminal Mastermind' - ''500 stolen securicars (This achievement can be completed with any car by hijacking a securicar)' - Reward: $500,000 and a toy RC Tiger (only way to get this vehicle). (THIEF CLASS REQUIRED)' '''Travelin' Man - '''50,000 km driven on land (This achievement can be completed by any land vehicle) - 'Reward: $500,000 and the ability to see all speedcameras on the minimap. (NO CLASS REQUIRED, ALL CLASSES COUNT EXCEPT PILOT)' '''NOTE:' Any player who unlocks all the achievements will be able to insure any vehicle for free.